


Feathers and Blood

by iftheresakeytheremustbealock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon Summoning, Demons, Gen, Hell, I suppose, Princess - Freeform, Random & Short, Rituals, Story Prompt, demon queen, i guess?, on Earth, seance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iftheresakeytheremustbealock/pseuds/iftheresakeytheremustbealock
Summary: This is just a short story on a prompt by @writing.prompt.sYou and your friends decide to try and summon a demon at your sleepover. You are completely stunned when your mother appears in the middle of the room when the ritual is finished.





	Feathers and Blood

"Here here," exclaimed Jasmine, the last of the 5 of us to prick our finger over the bowl.

A drop of blood from each of us along with white candles, burning sage, a circle of salt, white chalk in the shape of a pentagram, and "mysterious Latin symbols sure to summon even the most hellful of demons" were the necessary tools for our nighttime fantasy. I wasn't sure what to make of this experiment. My friends and I bonded over our love of the supernatural. My family, friends, and I certainly believed in the other side and those who lived there.

It was the beginning of our senior year. The whisper of the brisk autumn breeze brushed against my checks and lifted my honey whiskey hair around my figure. The only sound besides the giggle and gaggle of the people in the circle next to me were the hiccups of frogs, the screaming of the trees, and the echoing crunch of the lemon, raspberry, and sun gold leaves. 

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for," were the words from the blue eyed blond hair Jas to my left. To my right was Lenon, a big haired mocha skinned football geek. He spent hours pouring over books and play to better his skill. Next to him sat Molly. A dark red, almost black haired bean of a girl. Completing our circle was Kyle. A guy after my, and every girl's heart since the third grade. He winked at me as my gaze passed by him. Pale blue hair matched his eyes. I was pulled out of my head when my hands were grasped on both sides. Apparently I hadn't been listening well enough when Jas was explaining the rules. We all knew them anyway. We had been trying to summon a demon for years. Every since our first failed attempt in the seventh grade, nothing had changed. But the guys felt different about this one.

One by one we joined Jas in the Latin  spell set to bring a demon into this world. Collectively, our voices rose higher and higher in volume until the birds and the frogs were silenced. A crack of thunder and flash of lightning pounced upon us. On either side of me, I felt my friends flinch. It was easy to control my urge to. We weren't scared by a little nature, but the fact that it might not have been natural was what chilled our bones and put a jolt in our spines. The final words of the chant died out without an echo. We sat silently without breaking hands for a moment.

I turned my head towards Kyle as he muttered, "Another failed attempt I see."

Not a second went by when a crack of noise, distant screaming, and  black and red smoke formed a tornado in front of us. Our faces turned up to look as the monster of our heads formed in front of us. My eyes grew large as they clashed with the beast's, a perfect match. Bright green with gold around the rims and blue flecks. After all, I inherited them from her. 

The beast so called, was wearing an avocado face mask, hardened by the hours, hair as orange as the inside of the fabled trickster Jack's head done up in curls, and dressed in a Barbie doll pink silk robe and nighty. She opened her mouth but was interrupted by a yawn escaping.

"Oh. Hello dears. How are you all this fine night? I really wish you hadn't have woken me. The board is really looking forward to my presentation in the morning," she said, a hand moving up to cover her lips. 

We collectively groaned. It was just my mother. A demon queen, wife of the elusive devil. Every demon had the "honour" of meeting her when born. Turns out, our demon hunting hadn't gone to plan as we thought. You see, we wanted to summon another demon who resided in hell, not one on Earth. Hell was more of a vacation or retirement for demons. The 5 of us were all children of the big shots. Ex archangels who first joined Satan in his decent. Every since we found out the truth of our heritage and learned the skin we wore was just that, we had been trying to summon other demons, just to see of we could. Not saying there wasn't plenty on Earth, just that no one really remembered what hell was like and we wanted a first person account of it. Oh well, time to pack up.

"Damn. You know I really thought this would work," said Lenon kicking the ground in front of him.

"Yeah. It's not fair. We've tried hundreds of rituals to find someone and you show up every time. No offense Daylia's mom," whined Molly. They were all careful not to insult her. Even if they were the kids of other high ups, Mom and Dad didn't mess around.

"Totally. And now, if my dad fonds out that I snuck out without anything to prove for it, he's gonna murder me," sighed Kyle. He shook out his legs and started his grueling transition into a beautiful gold hawk.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, IF I'm even allowed out," he said through his forming beak. He took off into the night leaving us behind.

"Yeah. We better head out too, said Lenon, hugging me and grabbing our tools, "C'mon you two. Town's this way." The rest of my friends walked out of the clearing, quickly disappearing from sight into the dark. 

My head hung low as I looked up into my mom's eyes through my lashes. She shook her head with a slight grin on her face and held out her hand as her skin peeled away and I was greeted with the sight of her horns and wings. I grasped her hand tightly as I too, slipped off my cover. It was a difficult process, seeing as I was still going and hadn't handled my powers completely yet. 

My mother and I speed off into the night sky, a full moon guiding our path back home. A single feather fell from my wings as we left. The only piece of evidence to show that 4 under aged demons and 1 centuries old Queen and her lonely princess were ever there.


End file.
